Certificate-based control of devices is increasingly important. For example, the registration of drones may be difficult to enforce. Drones are becoming prolific and despite initiatives for registration, most go unregistered, so when hazardous situations arise, such as flights in restricted zones, it is difficult to determine to whom the drone belongs.